Reverse Psychology 101
Reverse Psychology 101 'is the 4th episode of . Story Night 9 Late at night, the Cuevita tribe returns from their second Tribal Council. Zachary looks incredibly angry as he throws his torch down before marching off to get some alone time on the beach. Emanuelle watches Zachary huff off with a small smile on her face. As everyone goes to sleep, Everett can be seen sitting by the fire with his head in his hands. Martina rubs his back and tells him not to feel too bad, but Everett still looks troubled when she leaves. Day 10 On the morning of Day 10, Kara and Kinti can be seen checking treemail to make sure nothing is there. Having discovered nothing, the ladies walk back to camp with smiles on their faces. As the two ladies return to camp, they see Cedric and Veldt working together on trying to create some furniture out of spare pieces of wood with their toolkit. Everyone watches as Cedric and Veldt finally finish one of their chairs. Kinti volunteers to test it. She grimaces when she sits down, expecting for it to break, but it holds steady. Veldt grins at seeing his chair hold, and eagerly begins to go back into the jungle to collect supplies to make another. While Veldt and Cedric get started on another chair, Lorraine and Lauwanda can be seen talking in hushed voices in the shelter. Lorraine and Lauwanda motion for Orlia and Peter, sitting by the fire, to follow them into the woods. Erron, who is also by the fire, watches this with knitted brows and a confused look on his face. Orlia and Peter ask Lorraine and Lauwanda what's going on once they get deep into the jungle. Lorraine says that they don't have much time, but that she wants to propose an alliance, saying she knows it's a surprise but she thinks that they all need to work together to better themselves. Peter says he's been thinking the same thing, and Orlia says she's down too. As the group of four disperses, having solidifed their alliance, Lauwanda can be smiling hugely. The scene shifts to the Cuevita tribe, where Martina can be sitting by the fire, eating her morning rice with Enrique. Martina gets up and goes over to where Everett and Zachary are sitting in the shelter. She tells them she is sorry about the vote last night, but tells them that she still wants them in this game and wants to work with them. Everett can be seen smiling at this and says he's happy to hear it. However, while Everett seems pleased with the conversation, Zachary seems to be only pretending as he thanks Martina. On another side of camp, Enrique can be seen walking along a path with Mitzi, the two discussing their lives back at home quietly. As the two start walking back towards camp, Mitzi has a small smile on her face as she chuckles at a joke from Enrique. Near the riverbank, Mellorie and Kenji can be seen chatting and laughing as they tell funny stories to each other about their college days. As the two are talking, Emanuelle walks over and sits down beside them. She thanks them for helping save her, and the three chat for a bit. Once Emanuelle departs for camp, Kenji can be seen rolling his eyes as she leaves. Day 11 The two tribes meet up for what they believe is a Reward challenge. A couple of people on Cuevita seem a little shocked to see Issi go, but not many since she did not do well in many of the challenges. Then, Su reveals to them that this challenge is for Reward, but also Immunity. This shocks everyone. Su then goes over the challenge. Four members of the tribe will cross an obstacle course gathering a bag of puzzle pieces at each obstacle. Once they reach the end of the course, they will give the bags to three puzzlemakers, who will complete a puzzle of a number code. The eighth and final person must run through the course to the beginning to the coder to put in the code, unlock a bar, and breaking a tile to win. He also reveals that they will be competing for a coveted reward of comfort items. This excites everyone, but they are also all scared since it is also for Immunity. The tribes are given a moment to strategize: Charca decides to sit out Lauwanda, and then the challenge begins. '''Highlights: *The challenge begins, and Charca gets out to an early lead on the obstacle course, getting about a fifteen second lead over Cuevita by the end. *At the puzzle, however, things start to fall apart for Charca. Erron has demanded to be on the puzzle this time, and he tries to domineer the puzzle and slows the tribe down, while Lorraine and Peter try to take a different strategy on it. *By the time Charca has finished their puzzle, Everett is already flying across the obstacle course for Cuevita. *Kara does her best to catch up, but it is not enough. Everett is able to put in his code first and crack the tile for Cuevita, winning Immunity. Everyone on the Cuevita time gathers around Everett, shouting and dancing and hugging him. He grins as he high fives Zachary hard. The Charca tribe returns to camp demoralized after their loss. Erron kicks a tree angrily. Lorraine can be seen with a small smile on her face, despite their loss. Erron, Cedric, Kara, and Veldt can be seen walking through the jungle soon after the challenge, discussing who they want to vote off. Erron says that Lorraine and Peter were the reason they lost the challenge, and he wants to see one of them go. Kara looks skeptical at this reasoning. On another side of camp, Lorraine, Lauwanda, Orlia, and Peter can be discussing the vote. They all agree they need to work their hardest at getting the vote on Erron, and they think that Kinti might be the easiest to flip. Orlia volunteers to go talk to Kinti, and the screen flashes to a bit later with Orlia and Kinti standing in the shallows of the river discussing the vote. Orlia says she wishes that they could save Lorraine or Peter tonight, but that it's hopeless and they just have to accept voting for one of them. Kinti says that they could save her, if Orlia, Peter, Lorraine, Lauwanda, and herself banded together. Orlia suggests they could possibly go for Erron after he did bad on the challenge today, and Kinti says it's a possibility. The two head back to camp, and as the tribe prepares their things to leave for Tribal Council, Kinti looks deep in thought. The Charca tribe arrives at Tribal Council. Once they are all seated, Su begins his questions. He asks if anyone is willing to fess up to being the other two votes against Lorraine last Tribal Council. Orlia and Peter both raise their hands. Orlia says they did it because they were closer with Arpit, but now they feel the game has changed and they aren't for sure going home tonight. Su then asks Lorraine how it feels to have survived a vote. She says it was nervewracking seeing her name come up, and she thinks it might come up even more tonight. But she has hope it won't. Su then asks Erron what he thinks went wrong at the challenge. He says Peter and Lorraine were unwilling to listen to him on the puzzle, but Lorraine scoffs and says Erron just wasn't working with the team and this shows his egocentric personality. The two quibble for a bit longer, and then Su asks Kinti how you decide which group really is liable for the loss. Kinti says that at the end of the day, the loss isn't the only factor in this vote, and you have to take into account the rest of the game too. With that, the castaways go to vote, with Veldt going first. Kara is the last one to vote, and then Su grabs the urn. He asks if anyone would like to play an idol. The camera zooms in on Orlia, but she does not move, and Su begins to read the votes. It is revealed that the alliance of Peter, Lorraine, Lauwanda, and Orlia did stick together, casting their four votes for Erron. However, Kinti decided to stick with the stronger members of the tribe and her alliance with Kara and Veldt. They chose to vote off Lorraine for being the weakest and most shady. Clearly disappointed, she hugs Lauwanda and Orlia goodbye and shakes Peter's hand before telling everyone that there are no bad feelings. Then Su snuffs her torch, and she leaves the Tribal Council area with a loud "God bless you all!" Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: ''Crack the Code'' Four members of the tribe will cross an obstacle course gathering a bag of puzzle pieces at each obstacle. Once they reach the end of the course, they will give the bags to three puzzlemakers, who will complete a puzzle of a number code. The eighth and final person must run through the course to the beginning to the coder to put in the code, unlock a bar, and breaking a tile to win Reward and Immunity. Reward: '''Comfort items (Tarp, hammock, pillows, and blankets) '''Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Cedric's vote was not shown during his voting confessional. Final Words Next Time On Survivor... The tribes swap, leaving some to celebrate exuberantly... ...and others to find themselves lost. Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Orlia Jacobsen about the strategy she was using to convince Kinti Faith to vote with her alliance. *Everett had the most confessionals this episode, with 3. **Cedric, Enrique, Kenji, Lauwanda, Martina, Mellorie, Mitzi, Peter, and Veldt had the least confessionals this episode, with 1. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Ecuador Category:Survivor: Ecuador Episodes